


[podfic] Reindeer Game Theory

by applegeuse, EosRose, fishpatrol, heard_the_owl (heardtheowl), niania



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Collaboration, M/M, North Pole, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Santa's Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heard_the_owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collaborative podfic of kellifer_fic's fic "Reindeer Game Theory."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> North Pole office politics.</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:23:0 || 14.1 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Reindeer Game Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reindeer Game Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297248) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



**Title:** [Reindeer Game Theory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/297248)  
 **Author:** kellifer_fic  
 **Readers:** fishpatrol as Jared, l_niania as Aldis, eosrose as Danneel, heard_the_owl as Jeff, and applegeuse as Jensen  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Author’s Rating:** teen and up audiences  
 **Author’s Summary:** North Pole office politics.

**File Length & Size:** 00:23:0 || 14.1 MB  
 **Download:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Reindeer%20Game%20Theory%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)  
 **ETA:** Now also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/reindeer-game-theory)!

Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1627798.html). To listen to a streaming version of the podfic, visit the LJ post or simply click-through the above mp3 link! :)


End file.
